


A nice view

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oasis, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kili is having a great day. So does his window cleaner.This is for Linane-art because she's an awesome writer and an awesome artist.





	A nice view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



Today was a good day. One of the best ever, in fact.

After months of work this blasted project had finally been finished, and he had been able to wrap everything up before the meeting today. The co-workers had been impressed, and the boss had been very satisfied with his performance.

Satisfied with his performance. And now the promotion was merely a matter of form. Kili fist-pumped a few times on his way to the door, making his keys rattle.

Yep, definitely a good day. Definitely one of the best ever. And he was going to go out and party the shit out of his favourite bars.

Kili threw his bag down, hung up his jacket and kicked off his shoes while whistling Oasis. Alternating between whistling and humming he headed for the bathroom after switching on the stereo.

He showered as if it was the last shower he would ever have and afterwards looked critically at himself in the mirror, trying to make up his mind if his five-o’clock needed a trim or not. Deciding that it was fine the way it looked Kili left the bathroom, headed for the stereo again and cranked up the volume because his favourite song was coming up. He sang along, gyrating his hips, fully aware he couldn’t really sing but not giving a shit.

“Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you…”

Kili decided he wanted a cuppa, so he walked, or danced, towards the kitchen again. He was still singing along, because nothing could impair that mood

“I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now…”

On his way to the bedroom to get dressed he sang along on the top of his lungs, wearing nothing but his undies and a towel around his head.

“I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt… I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now!”

Kili lived on the fifth floor, so he wasn’t worried about anyone seeing him like that.

He was unaware that the window cleaners had been scheduled for today.

* * *

As a professional window cleaner, Fili had seen it all. Or most of it, at least, because every time he thought he had seen it all he encountered something he hadn’t seen before.

What he definitely hadn’t seen yet was a man dancing through the living room in his undies and a towel around his head using a teaspoon as a microphone while singing along to music blasting from the stereo, so loud Fili could listen without problems.

“And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding!”

He couldn’t sing shit, but damn, that was a fine view if he had ever seen one.

“There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how!”

And now the hottie lost his towel and a dark, wet mane spilled down his back. Fili had finished soaping the window and now reached for the squeegee and a cleaning rag. The dark-haired hottie was still blissfully unaware of the window cleaner.

And at that moment Fili realized that if the guy saw him now he’d be embarrassed for the rest of his life. And he would never run around using a teaspoon as a microphone while singing along to Oasis. So he took the squeegee and set to work as fast as he could. But damn… he couldn’t stop looking. And neither could he stop grinning. He had a fuzzy chest. Fili liked fuzzy chests.

“BECAUSE MAYBEEEEE YOU’RE GONNA BE THE ONE THAT SAVES MEEE!!!”

One window down.

“AND AFTER AAALL YOU’RE MY WONDERWAAAALL!!”

Fili had never cleaned a window that fast. Well, except the one with the woman in the high heels. He still shuddered at the memory.

And to his utter relief, Fili managed to be out of sight again before the song ended.

“I SAID MAYBEEEEE YOU’RE GONNA BE THE ONE THAT SAVES MEEE!!!”

He whistled Oasis under his breath for the rest of his shift.

* * *

Fili’s shift was over not long after he had cleaned the hottie’s window, as the house didn’t have more than five storeys. Still whistling under his breath he began to stow his gear away in his car. Last house for today too. So he could go home and get himself a beer, fondly remembering the dark-haired beauty in his undies.

The song had lodged itself into his mind however, and he was singing as he packed the last of his tools away into his van. He slammed the backdoors shut and turned around to look at someone familiar.

The dark-haired hottie, now wearing a pair of tight black jeans – god, that booty – and a T-shirt fitting snugly over his well-formed abs. He didn’t only look hot in his undies.

He stared at Fili wide-eyed and totally mortified. And Fili realised he had been singing Wonderwall while loading the car.

Ooops.

“Hey,” he said with a grin.  
“Hey,” the dark-haired stranger replied, with a grin of his own that looked rather strained.

An awkward pause.

“Um... I had no idea we had the window cleaners here today.”

“At your service.” Fili grinned, and then realised that he wouldn’t have a chance with this guy, not in his dirty overalls with his hair in a messy man-bun. If that guy even was swinging his way. Which wasn’t likely.

By the way he looked, the dark-haired hottie was crystal clear about Fili having seen him dance through the living room using a teaspoon as a mic while wearing only briefs. He looked absolutely mortified. Fili took pity on him.

“Hey,” he said with a wink, making use of his dimples that had quite often given him an advantage, just in case. “Can you keep a secret?”  
“Uh... yes?”  
“So can I,” Fili said and winked again.

It didn’t really seem to comfort the beautiful stranger. But as Fili turned around, the man behind him sighed and muttered to himself: “At least he’s cute...”

Fili blinked a few times, and turned around again to see the other man slowly walk away. He totally wasn’t aware that Fili had heard him. Cute, eh?

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he said.

The stranger hunched his shoulders, and after a moment he turned around, his cheeks glowing.

“I just won the Awkward Award of the year, didn’t I?”

Fili chuckled and shrugged.

The stranger tried to smile, failing utterly, and turned away. Fili thought that it was a shame, but then the stranger turned around again.

“Um,” he said. “You’re probably not into idiots who made an utter and complete ass out of themselves for fucking eternity, but when is your shift finished?”  
Fili felt a grin on his face he had no means and no desire to suppress. “Now.”

“Oh.” A hesitant smile appeared on the stranger’s face. “See I’m... um... I’m celebrating and... maybe... I thought that... ah...” He nervously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. God, he was fucking adorable. “Maybe... maybe I thought that... um... I wouldn’t have to celebrate alone?” Then he quickly licked his lips. “If you don’t have any other plans for your Friday night, that is,” he added hastily.

Fili couldn’t stop grinning and lifted both eyebrows. “Nope, no other plans. In fact, I was wondering what to do with myself tonight.”

The stranger’s smile turned from nervous to happy in a heartbeat. “Great! So... you probably want to change and... I was... we could meet... could meet in the Blue Mountain Bar?”  
“Sounds great.” Fili took his car keys out of the pocket of his overalls. “When?”  
“Well, I’m going there now, so I’ll be there.”

Fili opened the door and nodded with another wink. “I’ll be as fast as I can.”  
“Great.” The stranger turned around, then stopped dead and quickly spun around again. “Um... I’m an idiot, but I guess you know that by now. I’m Kili.”  
“Fili,” Fili said. “I’ll be seeing you later.”

The stranger – Kili – smiled at him, and Fili already felt his stomach flutter. He didn’t only think about that booty as he started the engine, but also about those eyes.

He was singing under his breath as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me…”


End file.
